I Now Pronounce You Mr & Mrs Edweirdo
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: To Derek it's sickening. To Casey it's sweet. Will Derek ruin the big day or admit how he really feels - jealousy of his younger brother? Dasey. Lizwin.
1. that morning

**

* * *

**

A/N. 

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last LWD fic I was encouraged to write another.  This could be more than a one-shot with Derek finally coming out with it (and embarrassing his family) at the wedding.  But I'm gonna need more inspiration to get on with that._

_My new youtube account is: **thatboyeasy.**   My last one with all my vids was deleted, so if you have youtube an encouraging note or a "friend" will help me get over it._

**I don't own LWD or the Oh Canada Song.  Except in the alternate universe I dream up.**

**

* * *

******

**I Now Pronounce You Mr & Mrs Edweirdo.**

"Only Edweirdo would be weird enough to want to marry his step sister." Derek made a sound that sounded like gagging and flopped onto the couch in the home that he had left just a few mere years ago.

"I think it's sweet." Casey responded on another couch chair near him. "All these years they were falling in love right in front of our very eyes."

Dereks gagging got louder and more pronounced as he whacked his chest in response to Casey's glaring. "Something in throat."

"Yeah... right..." she responded. "It's just like you not to see the romantic side in things."

"This is sick and I don't know why you're defending it so much..." he said "unless" he raised his eyebrows "someone has a certain fantasy about marrying a certain dashing step-brother of hers..."

She pretended to think. "Who could that be?" before declaring, "Nope. Don't know anyone like that."

He smirked. "Funny. Cause I could have sworn..."

"That you were always too cocky for your own boots?"

"That you my dear sis were always hopelessly in love with me?"

Casey stifled a laugh.

George came from downstairs fixing his jacket. "Are you two going to behave?"

"We're not the ones getting married dad."

He turned to his eldest son. "Look, Derek... I know you don't agree with it and it's taken all of us some accepting, but we have to be there for Edwin and Lizzie - this is their choice."

"And what better choice to choose?" Casey's eyes went misty, "declaring your love for the one person that you couldn't have... defying the odds and..."

"Yes Casey, we get the point" Derek snapped getting up to go and get dressed himself. "I just feel sorry for poor Lizzie. Imagine being Mrs Edweirdo for the rest of your life" he muttered.

He couldn't let anyone know that he really supported his little brother's decision (and had to admit that it took a lot of guts for them to... _come out of the closet_, so to speak).

He would good naturedly make Mr & Mrs Edweirdo jokes for the rest of the day and ignore the unrest in his stomach that his brother had more guts than he ever had to admit he fell for his step-sister. _Nope._ The day that Derek admitted that Edwin was his personal hero was the day that he'd get very drunk and make a wedding toast about how great he was... if only Derek knew that that particular day that he thought was never going to happen in anyone's wildest dreams was going to be today.

* * *

**You want to see more- press that button and let me know!**


	2. the ceremony

**

* * *

**

**A/N. **_Thanks to the sweeties consoling me about youtube. Speaking of youtube, _**When0Derek0Met0Casey** _made a hilarious vid of Edwin to Pretty Fly for a White Guy. You MUST check it out if you haven't already._

_On with the show... a drunken Derek coming up soon:_

**I Now Pronounce You Mr & Mrs Edweirdo**

* * *

Derek had had quite the de ja vu like experience leading up to the wedding since that morning:

"If you screw this up, you'll have me to answer too" Casey took him aside and said as Derek pointed at her, laughed and commented about how her eyes crinkle when she gets mad - presumably making her more mad.

"Son, we're all counting on you to be a good sport about this." George told him in the bathrooms as Derek snorted and zipped up.

"Derek, if you do one thing to mess up this wedding you'll have me to answer too and not just for today but for the rest of your weasely little life" Lizzie snarled as she gripped his shirt collar before George was going to escort her in.

_I have anything but a weaslely life_, he thought, but he knew it hardly mattered what he thought on an occassion such as today.

And so the ceremony began.

Casey had to kick him several times when they asked if anyone had any objections to the marriage and Derek squirmed in his seat, coughing loudly. Edwin glared at him and Lizzie gave him a reminder of how she grabbed him by his shirt collar before the wedding and told him if he did one thing to mess it up he'd be in trouble.

George looked like he was about to take him outside. But Derek finally settled down, finding himself being able to make his own objection through the vows that they'd wrote themselves.

"You're my best friend Liz."

_Gag. Gag. Wheeze._

"I can't believe I'm following my mom's footsteps."

_Gag. Splutter._

"Derek is an obnoxious jerk."

Derek turned to the front now instead of trying to block out the ceremony to see Lizzie glaring at him.

"Do you want to continue?" The minister asked looking between the family members.

"Yeah sure" she replied without a moments hesitation and grinned at her husband-to-be Edwin who just shrugged and didn't say anything Derek related, Edwin had learned by now when to block Derek out.

The ceremony was drawing to a close.

"I now pronounce you hu..."

There was a high-pitched squeal from next to Derek and the minister turned yet again to them.

"Sorry" said a blushing Casey as she put her hands up and rested back to (hopefully) stay in her seat for the rest of the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

As Edwin leaned in to kiss Lizzie, Derek clamored over other seats to get out of there before having to witness it, tripping and ruining the whole moment.

_Oh oh._ Derek thought suddenly. And at that moment he feared the wrath of Lizzie more than he ever had before.

* * *

**Your reviews have been so inspiring - thanks! Let me know if you want more!**


	3. the after party

**A/N. **_For mah Jesus freak, who PMed and I've been to lazy to get back - this is as per your request..._

* * *

**I Now Pronounce You Mr & Mrs Edweirdo**

Lizzie sighed and sunk into Edwin's arms. "We couldn't expect a normal wedding with our family, could we?"

"Nope. How does it feel to finally be a Venturi?"

"Like Casey is the only one missing out."

"Like it's a secret society?" he raised his eyebrows.

She laughed. "We've always had a secret society... remember that one time we tried to make a fort..."

"Yeah that was fun."

"I know what else is fun" she replied suggestively.

He understood what she meant right away, "Want to gross Derek out?"

"You read my mind." Their noses brushed as their lips met in a clumsy kiss as they danced their first dance.

"Hey remember when we first danced like this?" he asked.

"Yeah - your bedroom, that stupid list."

"Hey, that list would have worked on each other..."

"But not on who we were meant to be impressing."

"True that" he agreed, "I guess it's the last time I'll coming to you for love advice."

She leaned back into him again, sharing another slow kiss that was a little awkward since they knew the extended family which were their only guests at the small wedding were watching them. "I don't know about that..."

"Instead I'll be stuck going to Casey or something" he laughed a little nervously and held her tightly.

"I'll just make sure to tell her what to say" Lizzie smirked at him.

Derek made a sour face as he watched them. George and Nora were dancing next to them. Even Marti and Casey were dancing together. He felt like the only unhappy one at this wedding party. Of course, it was a party and it wasn't like him not to enjoy parties... he closed his eyes and grabbed Casey's glass, his was empty and downed the contents of wine before calling over a waiter to get him a beer.

* * *

**Oh no. Silly, silly Derek.**


	4. the speech

**A/N.** _I have been working on a one-shot... but I do want a happy ending for this wedding!_

**I Now Pronounce You Mr & Mrs Edweirdo.**

* * *

"OK, I've got something to say... today... hey this poetry thing is pretty easy. I don't know why Casey sucks at it so badly." he swaggered as he took the microphone and then laughed at his own joke.

"George, do something." Nora whispered loudly.

"No no. Let's wait and see where this is going" he answered, he was curious to what sort of a speech Derek would make, since it had taken him a while to get completely used to the idea of Edwin marrying a McDonald.

"Lizzie. Dear, dear Lizzie" he stumbled over to her. She hid her face in Edwin's shirt and jacket. "I'd say welcome to the family, but we already said that nine years ago, didn't we?" He hiccuped loudly.

"Yeah, OK Derek" Edwin responded getting tight lipped.

'"And Edwin" He clasped Edwin on the shoulder and Edwin stood with him, faking a smile to the rest of the family. "This is my dear brother Edwin. He's the best. You really are the best Edwin."

Edwin raised an eyebrow, "Uh, Derek, are you feeling OK?"

"Of course I am. Can't a man be proud of his little brother? Can't someone express how they feel about a certain family member without getting jumped on?" Derek started getting teary-eyed and hugged Edwin to him. "I love ya bro."

Edwin giggled apprehensively, "Uh, right back at ya."

"Now it's not that I don't support the union. I would have been for Edwin practicing kissing Lizzie instead of stuffed toys in the closet..."

Edwin raised his other eyebrow ignoring the stifled chuckles of those around them. "Thanks Derek."

"No problem" Derek continued obliviously, ready to ramble yet again. "Now as the best man I'm entitled to a speech. I am the best man, aren't I?"

"I-I guess." Edwin mouthed the word 'help' to his father who shrugged haplessly.

"OK and as the best man, I have to say that you've made it hard for me... breaking the Venturi male tradition of marrying a McDonald... you've made it really, really hard..." he gazed at Casey for what seemed like an eternity before falling over the wedding table.

"Ho-boy" said George raising his eyebrows and figuring now was the time to step in...

**Oh Drunken Derek, what WON'T you do? ;)**

**Reviews keep Drunken Derek happy (you don't want him to get mad do you?)**


End file.
